Taylean
Taylean is Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and his fourth Guardian Bakugan, after Skyress, Ingram and Hawktor. He is from Neathia and his BakuNano is Hammermor. His Bakugan Mobile Assault is Zoompha. His Bakugan Battle Suit is Blasterate, his Mechtogan is Silent Strike and his Mechtogan Titan is Faser Titan. Information Description Taylean is an impressive warrior skilled in many ninja techniques. The speed and agility of Taylean's attacks combined with the legal strength of his fortified armor bring him many victories. The weapons that Taylean wields on his arms transforms into tempered steel blades in battle. Taylean gathers energy from the air around him to fire devastating energy blasts which shoot out from his massive hands. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, it was revealed that he is Shun's new Guardian Bakugan and he comes from Neathia which he became partners with Shun shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He also observes Titanium Dragonoid's battle against Bolcanon and Horridian and later helps stabilize the arena when Drago loses control of his new powers that Code Eve gave him after defeating Phantom Dharak. In episode 2, He observed the battle between Trister against Krakenoid and when Zenthon appeared he was going to battle him until Anubias and Sellon with Spyron and Horridian appeared to battle him. In episode 3, He is shown with the rest of the Brawlers discussing how to stop Zenthon while ignoring Dan and Drago's problems. He later watches the battle between Titanium Dragonoid and Horridian alongside Shun, Sellon, Trister, Marucho, and lots of other children. In episode 4, he and Trister appeared to help out Drago against Zenthon but were unsuccessful at defeating him. Later, he battled Spyron and Vertexx alongside Titanium Dragonoid. He fought the most during the battle and were victorious but it was due to Sellon throwing the fight. In episode 5, he and Trister battle against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percival's but were losing due to it being a three on two battle. They were saved by Sellon and Anubias later on. In episode 6, he and Trister helped out Team Anubias against Dan and Drago who were out of control. When he tried talking to Drago, he said to Trister, "I don't even think he recognizes us." In episode 7, he fought against a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and their BakuNano and managed to defeat them single-handedly. In episode 8, he and Shun defeated several brawlers easily without any signs of slowing down. In episode 10, he and Shun battled non-stop yet again, and entered in a Battle Royale. During the battle, Taylean spawned his own Mechtogan - Silent Strike. Paige and Rafe arrived to try to stop the Mechtogan, but they were unable to defeat it and it fled. Later the two of them revealed that a Mechtogan is a physical manifestation of an ability, formed when a brawler and their Bakugan are not in sync. In episode 11, he says to Shun that they should go congratulate Marucho on his win to which Shun replies that they have their own battles to worry about. In episode 12, he said that he would be loyal to Shun in his decisions and then participated in the capture the flag battle. Drawing attention to himself, he fought several waves of Chaos Bakugan and then Chris and Soon of Team Sellon. He defeated them and the Battle Brawlers won. In episode 13, after defeating Anubius and Horridian, Shun and Taylean battled Marucho and Trister in a championship match and won the second and third rounds, earning Taylean and Shun the victory. In episode 14, he and Trister battled Horridian and Bolcanon. Just after Taylean defeated Bolcanon, Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan invaded Bakugan Interspace. In Interspace Under Siege, in order to defeat the invading horde, Tylean received a Bakunano, despite Shun's distaste. When they were battling, they got help from Spectra and Infinity Helios. In A Hero Returns, Taylean and the others watched as Dan and Drago returned to Interspace. Later after the brawlers learned that Gundalia was being invaded by Chaos Bakugan, Taylean and the others went to aid the Gundalians in battle. In Gundalia Under Fire, Taylean fought with his BakuNano Hammermor an army of Chaos Bakugan, with others Brawlers Bakugan. He was defeated by Razenoid. In Battle Lines, Taylean and Shun angrily teamed up with Dan and Drago to face Anubias and Sellon who used 6 Mechtogan: Deezall, Rock Fist, Smasheon, Braxion, Venexus and Mizerak. Taylean lost the battle while using his Bakunano. In Unlocking the Gate, Dan and Drago gave Taylean and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogan. In ''True Colors'', Taylean battles Krowll, Vertexx, and Spyron in Bakugan Interspace and easily won. In Dangerous Beauty, Taylean and Shun battled against Chaos Bakugan and tried to get Dan's Key back from Sellon, but they didn't get it. In Unfinished Business, he, Shun and Noah were watching Dan and Anubias' last brawl. During the brawl, he started to be worried about how Anubias can still manipulate his own Mechtogan, ignoring that he was hurting himself at the same time. In Behind the Mask, Taylean and other Brawlers Bakugan and Team Anubias and Sellon's Bakugan protect Dan and Drago from Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, Taylean fight against Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan and summonned his Mechtogan Silent Strike. They go back to earth, where they see Mag Mel's Dark Moon. In Dark Moon, Taylean used his Battle Suit, Blasterate for the first time. and summonned his Mechtogan Titan Faser Titan. ; Ability Cards * Gun Red - Slash Sword: * Slash Rise Thunder: * Root Core - Battle Bastion: * Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash: * Heavy Weight - Metal Blaster '(Metal Blast/Heavy Weight - Metal Blast): * '''Kazami Style - Fire Illusion: ' * '''Slash Hyper - Sword Storm (Slash Supreme - Sword Storm/Hyper Sword Storm/''Supreme - Sword Storm):'' * Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego: * Gun Red - Tokish Waru: * Shooting Storm Twister: * Kazami Style - Flame Seal: * Kazami Style - Ground False Slash: * Kazami Style - Slash Tornado: * Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon: ''' * '''Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade: * Shooting Destruction Slash: * Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister: * Root Core - Supreme Wind Slash: Game The Ventus version in the Mechtogan Extension Pack has 770 Gs. The Ventus version in the BakuTrinity is 850 Gs. The Aquos BakuSolo version has 880 Gs and 810 Gs. The Aquos BakuTrinity version has 760 Gs. It has been seen in every attribute except Haos. He was retooled into Wolverine for Marvel V.S. Bakugan. The Subterra version in the BakuTrinity is 800 Gs. The Pyrus version its only known to have 870 Gs in a Bakusolo and 690 Gs in a BakuTrinity. The Darkus version in BakuTrinity has 750 Gs. Trivia *In his Real Form, he resembles a ninja, alluding to the fact that Shun is a ninja. *Despite coming from Neathia, it is unknown whether Taylean is a member of the Castle Knights. *In comparison to Trister, he is more calm, wise and patient. *He is Shun's first Bakugan partner that does not resemble a bird and his second that resembles a Ninja. The first being Master Ingram. *Taylean seems to be a very wise Bakugan like Skyress, Shun's first Guardian Bakugan. *In the Anime, he has Bakunano holes on both of his hands. In toy form, Taylean has both of the BakuNano holes under the shields on his hands. *Taylean's three swords of his ability Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash greatly resembles Wolverine's adamantium claws from X-Men. *He has a resemblance to Deneb from'' Kamen Rider Den-o''. *At least six of his abilities have: "Kazami Style" in its name for some reason, ironically that Shun's last name. This could be due to Shun possibly having taught him how to use them. (The "Kazami Style" Abilities are another similarity to Master Ingram). *Taylean is the only Guardian Ventus Bakugan that does not have wings. *Taylean and Wolfurio are the only Bakugan that have been retooled into another one, specifically Wolverine for Taylean and Iron Man for Wolfurio. *Taylean spawned his Mechtogan without using an Ability Card - he spawned it from his and Shun's emotions. *He has the most abilities out of all of Shun's Bakugan, even though he has been seen for the least amount of time. *He has many abilities that sound like they could be of different attributes such as''' Kazami Style Fire Illusion''' for Pyrus,' Kazami Style Shadow Alter Ego' for Darkus and Heavy Weight Metal Blast 'for Haos. *Unlike Drago, he can block a Mechtogan's attack without the shield breaking, as shown in ''A Hero Returns. *His '''Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego is almost exactly the same as Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto. *Out of all Bakugan except Drago, Taylean has the most abilities. *He is the only Bakugan in Mechtanium Surge to have metal on him in both ball and Bakugan form. *In some episodes, his shin plates are silver/gray instead of green. *He was the third Bakugan that was able to naturally summon a Mechtogan Titan. Gallery Anime Taylean ball anime.png|Taylean in Sphere mode (closed) Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (2).PNG|Taylean in Sphere mode (opened) Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (3).PNG|Taylean in real mode Taylean_Gun-Red-Slash-Sword.jpg|Taylean using Gun Red - Slash Sword Taylean SLASH RISE THUNDER.png|Taylean using Slash Rise Thunder Taylean_Root-Core-Battle_Bastion.jpg|Taylean using Root Core - Battle Bastion Tayleanms1.JPG|Taylean using Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash Taylean flame.png|Taylean using Heavy Weight - Metal Blast Taylean_Kazami_Style-Fire_Illusion.png|Taylean's ability Kazami Style - Fire Illusion Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.49.08 AM.png|Taylean using Slash Hyper - Sword Storm Tayleans.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego Taylean_Gun_Red-Tokish_Waru.png|Taylean's ability Gun Red - Tokish Waru Taylean_Shooting_Storm_Twister.jpg|Taylean using Shooting Storm Twister Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Flame_Seal.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Flame Seal Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Ground_False_Slash.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Ground False Slash Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Slash_Tornado.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Slash Tornado Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.34 AM.png|Taylean using '''Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.11 AM.png|Taylean using Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade Taylean_Kazami_Style_-_Phoenix_Twister.png|Taylean using Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister Taylean_Shooting_Destruction_Slash.png|Taylean using Shooting Destruction Slash Tayleanjump.png taylean hit.png|Taylean getting hit by Hyper Pulsor Taylean reach.png Taylean explosion.png|Taylean getting hit by Flash Ingrams Haste Fire Shooting star.png|Taylean about to be hit by Flash Ingrams Haste Fire Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg|Taylean and Shun's official art on the Cartoon Network website BrawlersvsSilent.png|Taylean being protected by Boulderon & Wolfurio taylean using SLASH RISE THUNDER.png taylean using KAZAMI STYLE BLITZ SHILED.png taylean getting hit by BATTLE SIGN.png|Taylean getting hit by Terror Sign taylean summoning mechtogan.png|Taylean summoning Silent Strike shun_and_taylean_by_wolfsknight-d3bguyd.jpg Wow.PNG|Taylean and Shun out-of-sync W.bmp.jpg|taylean summoning silent strike U.bmp.jpg|taylean and shun X.bmp.jpg|taylean and silent strike o.bmp.jpg|taylean ball form(open) Cc.bmp.jpg|Shun and Taylean at the Battle Royale Q.bmp.jpg|Shun Throwing Taylean Shun MS.png Tayleansph1.JPG Taylean.png Taytay.png|Taylean tired after battle Tayleeen.png|Taylean in Sphere Mode Taylean_kick_azz_!.png|Taylean surrounded by numerous bakugan Thebrawlers.png|Bouldern, Wuolfurio, Taylean and Trister Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.38.16 AM.png|Taylean finishing off Horridian Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.37.45 AM.png|Taylean using Metal Blast Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.52.11 AM.png|Trister vs Taylean Lolelements.PNG|Trister and Taylean vs Horridian and Bolcanon Tayleanhammermor.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Bakugan form Baku23.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.20.55 PM.png|Taylean using Hammermor for the first time Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.14.10 PM.png|Taylean attacking with Hammermor Taylean and Hammermor.jpg|Taylean and Hammermor MS Shun 1600x1200.jpg|Shun and Taylean 2 1 0025.jpg|Shun and Taylean BattleLines1.jpg|Taylean and Drago with their mobile assaults Zoompha5.jpg tasldjds.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.24.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.05.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 1.49.40 PM.png|Taylean absorbing Code Eve's Powers Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.58.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.11.52 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.17.43 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.22.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.04.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.09.02 PM.png|Taylean about to get hit from Flash Ingram Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.12.21 PM.png jdxkhjkahxdguwgdxw.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 1.28.16 PM.png|Taylean running Game Bakugan Dimensions Taylean1.png Venttay.png ST.png Taylean Description BD.png ATayStand.png Tayleen1.JPG|Subterra Taylean Clear_Taylean.png|Clear Taylean Combat_Taylean.png|Combat Taylean Ventus_Taylean.png|Ventus Taylean Subterra_Taylean.png|Subterra Taylean Haos_Taylean.png|Haos Taylean Darkus_Taylean.png|Darkus Taylean Pyrus_Taylean.png|Pyrus Taylean Aquos_Taylean.png|Aquos Taylean HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Taylean with Hammermor on BD ventus_TL.PNG Taylean.PNG|Darkus Taylean on the Collection Screen Ninja style ingram cosmic KICK !.png PAxelOpenWithPTay.png VentusTaylean.png SubterraTaylean.png HaosTaylean.png DarkusTaylean.png CombatTaylean.png ClearTaylean.png Pyrus_aylean.png Aquos_Taylean_Open.png Clear_Taylean_Open.png Darkus_Taylean_Open.png Haos_Taylean_Open.png Combat_Taylean_Open.png Pyrus_Taylean_Open.png Subterra_Taylean_Open.png Ventus_Taylean_Open.png Aquos_Taylean_Closed.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 5.56.09 PM.png Other Y7864567.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Characters